Carnage (shika)
Introduction Carnage is a community of close-knitted members (p2p or f2p, Main Land or Incarnam, age 0 to Infinite) gathered together for a better a brighter future for each other. Leader and Council Gambling-Movez Took up the roll of leadership and has proved his worth as being a worthy leader in the eyes of guild members. He is an ecaflip who decides your fate on a flip of a coin. Kenji An int Iop who lays all to ruin when anyone opposes him. Kenji was originally from the Rushu server but joined friends and found his home in Carnage. Macdragon A buff osa who's decisions can change the outcome of any battle. But dont stray to close like many fools before, his PoC is sure to catch you off guard. Quane Carnage is blessed to have the only Pirate Ecaflip on Shika. You dare to plunder this Ecaflip's treasure? Then be ready to walk the plank! Shamkayyos A hybrid Xelor who bends and twists time to allow him to adapt to any situtation to favour him, he packs quite a "punch". Recruitment If you wish to join 'Carnage (shika) we require the following: *Be level 50 or over (however exceptions can be made). *Be able to speak and understand English as we are an English speaking guild on an English speaking server. *There maybe an application form to be completed at a later date. This includes if you wish to bring an alternate character into the guild. If you wish to bring an alternate character into the guild your primary character in the guild must be over level 100 and both must be on different accounts as having two characters in the guild from the same account takes up valuable space and time. Rights and Ranks The rank and right system put in place for Carnage is designed to either help players develop their own character or to help the guild become stronger and prosper. However to deter people from power leveling their way to the top we've made it so certain rights can only be attained through xp donations to the guild. Ranks There are two ways in which you can gain ranks within Carnage: *Train hard and improve your characteristics to become a strong solo player. or *Be generous and give some of your hard earned xp towards the guild. On Trial :- Rank given to all new members. Trial Period. Apprentice :- level 50 - 59 or 1000 xp Guide :- level 60 - 69 or 5000 xp Muse :- level 70 - 79 or 10000 xp Initiate :- level 80 - 89 or 20000 xp Secretary :- level 90 - 99 or 40000 xp Scout :- level 100 - 109 or 75000 xp Guard :- level 110+ or 100000 xp Protector :- This rank can only be attained by vote of the council. Treasurer :- This rank can only be attained by vote of the council. Second in Command - This rank is decided solely by the leader. Rank Information On trial *This is a trial period where you must show you are active and must give at least 1000 xp to guild before moving off. Your xp % will be fixed to 5% until you reach the required 1000. Protector *This rank would be given to members that have proved themself to the council. They must be active in the guild, take part in most events and generally be helpful to other members. They are given the extra rights of inviting new members and manage the distribution of xp. Treasurer *To achieve this rank members would need to again prove themself to the council, be active, take part in events and help other members. Also they are the first line of enquiries and should be contacted before higher ranks. They will be given the extra rights of inviting new members, managing ranks and managing xp. Second in Command *There will never be more then 5 members with this title. To reach this level you must gain the trust and respect from the leader. These are the next people to contact if there are no treasurers available to help at the time. They are given all rights. Rights As stated we have the ranks and rights seperated so here is the break down of rights available to members: level 60+ :- Use/Fill Paddock (this is the only right that will be determined by level) 1000 xp :- Distribute xp 5000 xp :- Right to Invite 20000 xp :- Full Perceptor rights These are currently the only rights that will be available to normal members of the guild. Guild Game Rules *We are strictly against the aggro of fellow guild members, no matter what problems arise. Problems should be dealt through the higher ranked members. *Guild chat is useful in game for informing members, but please do not spam the chat with: buying/selling adverts or attempts to cause arguments for the fun of it. *Abuse to any other members is also not tolerated by any member and could lead to disciplinary actions (loss of rights/lower rank or banned for continuous offense). Allied Guilds We currently have alliances between: *The Warlords Arkanum *Relentless Fury *Sharingan Reborn :Allied Guilds have the privalage of joining guild dungeon runs, hunts and other events which may be hosted. Guild Forum Rules *The guild forum was put in place in order to inform members of events going on and to try and deter some of the usual spam from guild chat to there. *Spamming the forum will result in posting rights being taken away, so please no spam. *When buying/selling/trading please use 1 entry and first check to see if there is a topic already made for something you are looking for instead of creating spam topics. More still to be added at a later date. Category:Accepts F2P and P2P